Mulher de Fases
by Karen Pads
Summary: James Potter descrevendo as "fases" da tão famosa Lily Evans. Outra JL. Presente para minha prima Mary!


**MULHER DE FASES**

**Disclaimer: **Se os marotos me pertencessem eu não estaria aqui, okay?

**Descrição: **A analise de James Potter sobre as "fases" da tão famosa Lily Evans.

**Dedicado: **Presente de aniversário atrasado à minha prima Mary. Mary, pru cê!!

_Lily Evans. Ruiva de olhos enormes e esmeraldas, linda, perfeita, inteligente, cabeça-dura, justa (até demais em alguns pontos), séria, centrada e, o melhor de todos os adjetivos, INALCANÇÁVEL. Ou seja, Lily Evans é uma forma de vida superior que Merlin mandou para nós, pobres mortais, desejarmos. _

_Bom, observo a deusa em forma humana desde os meus catorze anos e me julgo perito nas "fases" Lily Evans. _

_**Fase Número 1 – A Explosiva**_

_Essa é uma das piores. Quando ela está nessa fase, a melhor coisa a se fazer é não brincar muito e, se por algum acaso você... er... for descoberto explodindo a parede do banheiro feminino, mande MUITOS sapos de chocolate._

'-Lily! Minha deusa! Estava morrendo de saudade! - eu exclamo tentando chamar a atenção dela. Mas, como eu já disse ela é inalcançável. Logo, me ignora solenemente.

Tiro de suas mãos seu companheiro inseparável, um livro. Ela bufa irritada e estende a mão.

'-Só se você me der um selinho. - sorrio já esperando o beijo.

Ela bufa outra vez, sinal que se eu não fizer o que ela quer, vou me ferrar.

Aproximo-me dela com um olhar sedutor. Acreditando que ela caiu nas minhas garras.

'-Potter, por favor, me dá. - ela fala no tom de voz normal dela. Eu não escuto. - Eu quero meu livro. - ela diz num tom mais alto. Não escuto, pois estou enumerando as vantagens de se sair comigo. - EU QUERO O MEU LIVRO!! OU VOCÊ ME DÁ OU VOCÊ VAI FICAR SEM SEU AMIGUINHO!! - Nessa parte, ela já me puxou pela gola da camisa e está me dando ganchos de direita. Isso mesmo. SOCOS. Até nisso ela é perfeita.

Sonho a noite inteira com ela. Também, pudera, ela me deixou roxo.

_**Fase Número 2 – A Sentimental**_

_Essa fase me confunde. Nela, Lily Evans se torna uma pequena menininha com medo do escuro. Sim, a grande e poderosa Rocky Balboa... quer dizer, Lily Evans. _

'-Potter. - ela me chama fracamente no dia seguinte à fase explosiva com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. - Eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem à noite. - ela diz com uma lágrima caindo pela bochecha. E eu? Eu perdôo. Um dos milhares de dons de Lily é ser extremamente convincente.

Ela dá uma ligeira tremidinha e eu me sinto culpado. Quer dizer, ela fica desse jeito quando EU fico atrapalhando a vida pacífica dela.

Eu sorrio e digo à ela que não foi nada. Que eu não tenho porquê perdoá-la, porque ela não tinha me magoado. Ela dá um sorriso fraco e muito inocente e vai para a aula.

Depois dessa cena, eu fico o dia INTEIRO pensando nela.

_**Fase Número 3 – A Revoltada**_

_Nessa fase, ela fica mais quente. Em todos os sentidos. _

Ela chega com a saia do uniforme um pouco mais curta que o normal (não que ela use a saia curta, ela só diminui o tamanho), em vez da camisa da escola uma preta ou vermelha. Os cabelos num rabo de cavalo e muita maquiagem preta. Ela fica parecendo uma rockeira. E fica muito sexy desse jeito.

Se ouve alguma coisa que ela não quer ouvir nessa fase, ela te manda para um lugar não muito lisonjeiro e rosna o resto do dia.

'-Minha linda! Como você está? - pergunto ignorando todos os sinais acima.

'-Cala a boca, Potter! - ela manda assim mesmo, na lata.

'-Lily, minha rainha, o que eu te fiz dessa vez? - eu pergunto tentando ainda um tratamento melhor.

Ela me olha de cima abaixo, rosna e diz:

'-Nasceu.

Eu o que faço? Fico analisando a versão HOT de Lily Evans o resto do dia.

_**Fase Número 4 – A Impassível**_

_Nessa fase, a Lily se torna um monstro. Ela não fala NADA comigo. Nem um "Por favor, me deixa em paz!"_

'-Oi Lily! - exclamo de bom humor. Já que sonhei a noite inteira com ela. Ela não me responde. -Lily, sabia que é falta de educação não responder as pessoas.

Nada. Ela não me responde e nem prende a risada quando faço gracinhas para fazê-la rir. Ela só fica lá, parada com um olhar fixo. Às vezes, eu acho que é um Inferi; ou então, Merlin resolveu que ela era perfeita demais para viver e a transformou em estátua.

Resultado? Passo o resto do dia pensando no que eu fiz para fazê-la ficar impassível.

_**Fase Número 5 – A Artista Incompreendida**_

_A Lily tem uma veia dramática muito grande, sério. Porque, nessa fase, ela se torna uma verdadeira Rainha do Drama!_

'-Por que, ó céus, vocês me culpam por algo que não fui eu que fiz? - ela comenta para os céus enquanto faz uma redação de História da Magia. - Quer dizer, eu não era nascida quando aqueles monstros acabaram com qualquer tipo de expressão dos Duendes!

'-O que você está falando, Lily? - eu caio na besteira de perguntar.

'-Por que você está aqui? Quer rir de mim? Quer apontar para o meu rosto e dizer: "Olha lá aquela menininha sem talento". - ela faz uma pausa dramática. - Só porque você consegue desenhar rostos!

Nessa parte, eu me sinto culpado por algo que eu não fiz, para início de conversa.

'-Mas Lily, você escreve tão bem! - eu argumento tentando me aproximar.

'-Você é um mentiroso, Potter! Você só fala isso porque você me quer para a sua listinha! - ela exclama com um nível de Drama elevado.

Tradução: Você passa o resto do dia tentando compreendê-la.

_**Fase Número 6 – A Pervertida**_

_Essa fase só acontece quando se é NAMORADO de Lily Evans. Ou seja, depois de você conseguir passar por todas as outras fases sem enlouquecer e/ou morrer. _

'-James! - ela pula no meu pescoço e me enche de beijinhos.

'-Ruiva! - eu digo já beijando aqueles lábios que eu ralei para conseguir.

Ela dá um sorriso MUITO maroto que, a propósito, ela aprendeu comigo e com o Sirius e me puxa para o sofá.

_E, se depois de todas essas fases, você não conseguir compreender Lily Evans... Bem, fique tranqüilo. Eu __AINDA__ não consegui compreendê-la. _

**FIM**

**N/A: **Mary!! O que você achou?? Eu escrevi em duas horas!! Sabe, eu estava ouvindo a música "MULHER DE FASES" e me inspirei em escrever uma J/L POV James, coisa que eu estava com vontade fazia um pequeno tempo.

**Reviews são Bem-vindas**


End file.
